The One With Rachel's Phone Number
"The One With Rachel's Phone Number" is the ninth episode of ninth season of Friends, which aired on December 5, 2002. Plot Joey has gotten Chandler court-side tickets for the Knicks game. Chandler wants to go, but he has to tell Monica he's doing so - not an easy task since she's been waiting to meet him for a whole week. He gets home to stay with Monica, but he can't talk to Joey as he hasn't told him he'll be coming home. Joey sees Monica in her sexy dress, and thinks she's cheating on Chandler. The couple try to fool Joey so that they can get rid on him, but Joey figures everything out. Chandler and Monica promise not to lie to him again, and that they don't think he's an ignorant fool. When Chandler's about to take off with Joey to the game, he turns back to his apartment, pointing out to Joey that the game's the next night. Rachel is ready to start going out again. She and Phoebe go to a bar, leaving Mike with Ross. Although the two seem to have some stuff in common, they don't get along at all. Conversation is too thin, and they instead spend time eating pizza and looking up "lager" in an encyclopedia. On girls' night out, Rachel and Phoebe meet two guys. Phoebe ditches them immediately, but Rachel gives one of them her phone number. When she realizes what she's done, Rachel finds that the guys are gone, so she has Mike intercept all calls on Ross' telephone. When Rachel and Phoebe return, Ross gives Rachel a hug in relief. However Rachel then goes after Phoebe and Mike to pay for her drinks after they've left the apartment and Ross receives the call from Bill, the guy at the bar. He takes the message but after she says she enjoyed her night out, doesn't give it to Rachel. Cast and Crew Main Cast *'Jennifer Aniston' - Rachel Greene *'Courteney Cox' - Monica Geller *'Lisa Kudrow' - Phoebe Buffay *'Matt LeBlanc' - Joey Tribbiani *'Matthew Perry' - Chandler Bing *'David Schwimmer' - Ross Geller Supporting Cast *'Chris Payne Gilbert' - Bill *'Paul Rudd' - Mike Hannigan *'Irene White' - Joanne, Chandler's Assistant Crew Directed By: Ben Weiss Written By: Mark Kunerth Trivia * Rachel giving out her telephone number leads to her and Emma moving back in with Joey in "The One Where Monica Sings". * Rachel mentions her grandmother, Ida Green. * Ross not passing on the message from Bill is a callback to Ross not passing on the message from Carl in "The One With The Prom Video". Unlike in this episode, Rachel never finds out about Carl's message. * The laughter that follows Chandler and Joey entering the apartment is because of the blooper when Courteney Cox looked at Matt LeBlanc rather than Matthew Perry. * When Rachel tells Ross not to "look at me that way" after he's said how nice she looks, this is a callback to The One With Monica's Thunder when Rachel and Ross ended up kissing on Monica's engagement night but more importantly led them to sleep together in The One With The Vows, ''hence adding "last time you looked at me that way, that happened" while indicating Emma. Judging from his reaction then and more significantly when she's returned from her night out and says she had a good time, it's possible that Ross was toying with the idea of telling her he loves her. Goofs * Mike says that beer and ale are pretty much the same thing but Ross and him were talking about the difference between beer and lager. * Ross tells Mike he doesn't have a keyboard but he played keyboard for the gang in "The One Where Chandler Crosses The Line" ''(or Ross lies because doesn't want to play in front of Mike). * It can be generally assumed that Chandler is the President of the office in Tulsa, as in the next episode Wendy, the Regional Vice-President, is described as being just under him. If this is the case, Chandler's office, as shown in this episode, is considerably underwhelming for somebody in his position. The table is very basic, and tacky, and an executive would have a much more impressive desk. In previous jobs, Chandler is shown to even have a computer on his desk, which he does not have here. It would be quite unusual for any executive to not have a computer or laptop on their desk in 2002. Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes with Rachel's name in the title Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes